The modern flat wood bit has revolutionized the boring of holes through wood and other similar materials. The flat wood bit is inexpensive, easy to use, and requires very little space for storage.
A carpenter often drills a hole through a work piece and subsequently discovers that the hole is slightly undersized. Reaming the original hole to a larger size presents a problem because the larger proper size wood bit cannot be accurately aligned with the previously drilled hole in order to bore the small hole to the desired larger size.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,698 suggests a cylindrical, slotted follower attachable to the flat of a wood bit by a set screw in order to enable the next size flat bit to be used. This requires a considerable amount of time in attaching and removing the cylindrical follower or guide means from the end of the bit.
U.S Pat. No. 3,748,052 discloses an adjustable flat wood bit having cutters arranged externally thereof for enlarging or reaming a hole to a larger size.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,753 sets forth a device which includes two replaceable drills. One drill makes a small hole while the second makes a larger hole.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,309,945 and 3,244,033 each discloses a counterbore pilot for enlarging previously drilled holes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,667,795 and 631,572 relate to reaming attachments for bits wherein a first hole is formed and thereafter the hole is reamed to a larger size.
The present invention differs from the prior art by the provision of an adapter device which is low in cost, simple in construction, and which can be easily and quickly removably placed on the end of a flat wood bit so as to enable a previously bored hole to be accurately increased to a larger size.